The Morozov
by SlyBunnyDumbFox
Summary: The Krovs and the Morozovs. Both families had their fair share of feuds in the bitter cold of Russia but after the Morozovs moved to Arens in hopes of leaving their past and rivals behind, the Krovs followed. Morozovs know that it won't only be themselves who are at risk. Rating change later.
1. PrologueChapter 1

**The Morozov**

**Warning: Violence, language**

**I don't own anything Frozen, except my own characters.**

*****Prologue*****

It was the coldest it's been that year, that year is 1892. When a young woman barely past adulthood stood outside an apartment complex. Her coat had a light layer of snowflakes on the shoulders but they didn't stick too long after a gust of wind would rattle her to the bones Inside that building in room unknown-she'd have to try each one- had the answers to a death ten years prior.

* * *

******Chapter 1******

That same chill was also in the air in 1881, one year prior to the woman's tragic beginning.

All those who were brave enough- which was not many- to travel during the snowstorm in early February 1881 wore layers of clothing over the suits and dresses. Others were inside warm by the fire stoves in their homes. Although there were the less fortunate who had no shelter, only the alley ways that gave them some cover from the chill wind.

There was one place in the city where it's the coldest, but still the fire burned warm. There was no average person who would venture there unless they were in trouble that only this place can help them. They also knew that in receiving help there was a price, but that's a given. Ask for a favor it would only be right to give a favor in return. Ask for financial help and you will receive that financial help, but the 'payment' can be anything. Those who lived and thrived in this cold place determines the price, it can vary from a simple favor to something that should never be spoken of.

The cold, stoic faces who lived and thrived in this place during the usual, unusual weather sat at a table. They all had paid their price to join the game. There is a price on almost everything, huh? All eight of them had cards in their hands, each taking quick glances over at their enemies trying to catch a cheat or some sign that would give away the others hand. It was a close game. Well it was for two of the players, sleight of hand, card counting were only some of their specialties. The others were pretty much there to see the showdown but for all they know they can possibly have a winning hand.

To maintain a poker face, you have to keep a consistent facade. A shift in your seat, a shaky breath, or to scratch an itch can give you away, even if you have the upper hand. You can learn to hide these things, but the human body has reactions to each emotion or feeling. One of those is sweating, one of the two players had a glisten on their forehead. It's not from the fireplace or too much clothing. Their movements were shaky, they were nervous. They had the right to be as well, they put it all in. A cocky win can do that to someone until it bites them in the ass.

The weather made it the perfect time to play such a game, no police or any law enforcement would be out and about. It was perfect because they are illegally gambling. So rules are rules as in a legal match, yes, but they are meant to be broken. They just need to be broken the right way or else you'd be the one with a bullet in your head.

One of the opponents hid a smirk at their competitions walls begin to crumble. They liked to see them squirm especially since they purposefully lost the last game in order to give the idiot peacock a chance to show its feathers. They had a better hand dealt to them but sleight of hand can change that. AS for the peacock, the animal has no defensive traits, the predator used that against it. Its just waiting for the movie that's been patiently waiting for.

Once one gives up and shows their cards. The others do the same. The predator stared at the peacock with cold eyes, eyes that made the opponent sweat from the beginning of the game.

"_Bullshit" _The peacock shouted and slammed his hands on the table. "You cheated! Mr… uh. YOU never told me your name!"

The predator smiled at the man who was red with either embarrassment or anger, as they brought the winnings towards them. In a calm quiet voice they spoke. "You never asked for it so I never gave it. It's Morozov. I want to know what's the problem with the results of this game? I see you have…" They both knew he had a great hand, it would have definitely won another match. "So tell me how you won even though I have a flush, Pines. Do that and the pots yours."

50/50 were the odds that there wouldn't be bullets in bodies during the illegal gambling. The man stayed in his seat and pointed a gun towards the winner, "I counted cards, there was no possible way for you to have that hand!"

"Yet you were uneasy the entire game, after you went all in did you begin to doubt that you hand of an ace, jack, and a _2_? I know how to read people Pines, you are an open book." The winner said this with confidence barely shook by the barrel pointing directly at them as the pot was being counted.

The click of the safety stopped them from counting. They put it down and with a gloved hand the predator pulled out another gun and pointed it back at the peacock, who became a cowardly dog with its tail tucked.

"Make a move sir and I will shoot. Give me the money and you'll walk away with your life." The man stood up and moved the gun to the opponents temple.

That caused a domino effect, all five other players stood up, five cocked handguns pointed at Pines. "You are the one who cheated Pines. Drop the gun."

"I'm not the only one, Morozov."

Morozav stood up the barrel followed them as they stood full height, they were about two inches short of Pines. The barrel of the gun pointed at Pines, the tables turned "You counted cards, you admitted it. I also believe that shooting me will do no good for you. Pull the trigger and you'll have five holes, its pointless Pines. I'll ask one more time. Drop. The. Gun."

The safety clicked back on and the sound of the gun hitting the floor was all that was heard.

Pines looked back to whom he thought was a man and focused on the features, since they were full height. The disguise was almost impenetrable. He, _she _wore a tailored, black suit, suede shoes. The woman dressed like a man, hat and all. He gasped when she removed the black hat he was able to see the pale blonde hair done in a tight bun, some of her fringes became loose and hung around her face. It framed the soft, sharp features of her face. The bright, cold blue eyes. The swell of her breasts…

"A woman?" Pines pulled a small pistol that was hidden in his trousers, no longer feeling threatened by the woman. "You shouldn't impersonate a man, girl."

He raised the gun again to the level of her eyes, "You can get yourself in _big_ trouble and get hurt. Give me the money and your pretty face won't get dirty."

Not long after he pulled the small gun out, a pathetic whimper came from the man and dropped the gun, after putting the safety back on. He had a gun pointed at his head. With a side eye Morozov, well one of them for its a family name,picked up the gun and pointed it at its previous owner. "That was the wrong move. You accused me of cheating in a game you admittedly said _you, yourself _cheated in." Morozov shook her head, "Then you threatened-"

"Threatened?**" **Said the man who held the gun to Pines temple. He had a strong Russian accent, **"**You know the rules here. So you should know I don't take kindly to cheating.**"**

There was a sigh of relief that came from the Pines. He knew that voice anywhere. "Kazi... This _woman _also cheated. I-"

Kazi shook his head. He was tall at least four inches taller than Pines. Kazimir held himself high his blue eyes were one of his bold traits along with black hair. His sharp jawline and always creased eyebrows added to his intimidating demeanor. He was the one who owned the building, he was the head of the house. He made the rules, if he says 2+2=5, then two plus two will always be five. **"**You should also know I don't take kindly to cheaters. More than this pussy of a man.**"**

One of the men walked around from the other end of the poker table, he whispered into the big man's ear. Kazi nodded and pressed the gun harder into Pines', it would leave an indent, if he removed it.

"Please that's all I have. I'll pay you back like I have the last time! I-I have a family. I need that money," he begged when another barrel touched his forehead.

"Pathetic. Once again you say something stupid. How can you pay us back when you have nothing? That was all you had, no?" Kazi laughed. "After the game, you threatened this woman?"

"S-she didn't play by rules and-"

"You threatened her _again _after realizing she was a woman.**" **Kazi shoved Pines back into his chair, so he could look into Pine's eyes. **"**Did you know that woman is my niece?**"**

Kazi nodded at one of the men, they took Kazi's place in holding a gun to Pines forehead.

"Niece?"

"She is my favorite niece. I'd rather call her my daughter than niece.**" **He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. **"**I have never favorited a family member until she was born. I felt it in me that she'd be special. How right I was about my Elsa."

Elsa tried not to smile as her uncle continued his speech of his favorite niece. It was the one he used for, well all of these moments. These moments always started with the man end well… it varies depending on what they are accused for.

She liked these moments the best as twisted as it was.

"If I knew she was of blood to you I never would have done anything! P-please, I swear I'll never come here again." Pines was crying now, her uncle was right, he was pathetic. Elsa would have been embarrassed if she was related to someone like Pines.

"I can't seem to trust you anymore Pines. I wanted you to do a simple task and you didn't do it. It was easy for you to do, you are a server at the only place he eats, that bastard.**" **Kazimir looked to Elsa, he noticed the look in her eyes. Like Elsa, he is good at reading people. **"**Strip him.**"**

Pines looked to the men surrounding him and removing his clothes, "W-hat is the point of this? I-I don't understand. Let me go!" Pines struggled against their hands but it was useless.

Elsa's mouth twitched upwards as the man was left in underwear and a wife beater, revealing the mark of a rival family. She looked to her uncle who looked even angrier than he did when he found out what happened to his niece. She clenched her left hand which was about to grab the pistol stashed behind her lower back. Elsa always despised those who disrespect her family.

"You came to me for help, I gave it to you. In return, I wanted you to treat my family as yours. Now, it was hard to believe my niece when she came to me saying you have betrayed this family.**" **He smiled at Elsa, though he made sure she was the only one to see it, and took the pistol from behind her. **"**Tonight you come armed and point it at my niece _and _you bear the mark of my enemies."

Pines continued to beg, "Please they threatened my family, I had no choice but to come here. I h-had to-"

"Had to what?" Elsa snapped. She has had enough of his blubbering mess and took initiative, pulled a switch blade and held the tip to his Adam's apple. The others backed away allowing her full control of the situation. A few of them smirking.

"To find your weakness, to find a way to- to get to you." He spoke to Kazi. He then looked to Elsa and smiled, "But i think I might have figured it out." Pines hissed as the blade pressed hard into his throat, he didn't even dare to swallow.

Elsa made a nick on his neck blood beading down, she held it there as she asked for his final words.

How quick the man's pathetic persona changed into a look of pride, as he began to speak. "My name is not Edward Pines. I have been part of the Krov family my entire life, they never threatened me. They offered me _more_, more than you would have ever given me. I came with them from the cold land we all grew up in. Your family has only been copycats of us, you strive to be like the Krov but you are only filth and-"

He never was able to finish those last few words. The only thing that came from his mouth was gurgling while he drowned in his own blood.

Elsa wiped the knife on the handkerchief she kept in her pocket, she'd have to throw it away for the people in her house to not see it. But she's smarter than that, that would leave evidence, luckily she has a maid who won't tell a soul for she is loyal to her mistress and to her only.

Her uncle waves to the men, signaling for them to remove the body and dispose of it cleanly. Leaving only Kazimir and Elsa.

"I have to thank you dearest niece," Kazi took a seat at the table allowing Elsa to be slightly higher than eye level, a sign of respect. "As is said moments ago, I wished you were wrong about him. I always thought he preferred to keep his body hidden for religious purposes, even in the summer he wore long sleeves."

Elsa moved to sit on the edge of the table, "He was reckless. Walking late at night unsteady from too many drinks with friends, sleeves rolled up, if only the citizens knew what the marks meant. All the men who were with him had it on their arms… they are horrible spirits uncle."

"That they are but that's why we are here. Let's say that we never arrived in Arens before they did hmm?" He stood up to pour himself and Elsa a drink.

Elsa swirled the liquid around the glass before taking a sip, savoring the taste unlike her uncle who took it like a shot. She smiled at that.

"The people of this small town would have turned into a city of Hell. No one would be safe. Thieves would harm businesses, innocent blood will be shed!"

Elsa felt a tension release as she laughed at how passionate her uncle was about protecting the people of Arens. They are seen as cold hearted as the Krov but they aren't. The Morozov wants to protect them but it's better for them to not know of their good intentions. Safer for both sides, if the Krov knew how much they care then they would use the people as bounty. But they are as much a gang as the other.

"I know uncle and that is why I find these traitors- no _spies_."

Two gunshots were fired, two more followed. Both Elsa and Kazi ran through the house weapons drawn and armed, as they opened the entrance to the building. One of their men was on the ground and being moved from the fireline, injured but Elsa hoped it wasn't severe, hope was slim at this point. Betrayal. Ambush. Krovs hiding from behind alleyway walls after firing shots.

"Elsa back inside now," Kazi yelled in a whisper and cocked his gun preparing to fight along his other family.

The blonde huffed and firing two shots of her own as she ran to a car as a protective wall.

"Damn it that girl." He went to the car Elsa was in.

Elsa saw where the men were hiding, not just the alley but their exact locations in it. There was a dumpster in front of a wooden fence a few yards back, a few splintery wooden panels opposite of the wall of the dumpster. SO they either are center or along the wall, if they were in the center well they wouldn't it would be stupid she thought. That meant they were along the wall huddled in a tight space depending on how many were there.

Elsa sees another car, she calculates it's about twenty yards away. She peeks through the window of the car and sees a member of the Krov fire a round at the car she's behind. "Shit," she mumbles.

She began to get into a sprinter stance, if she can move to that car she will have the advantage, no place for Krovs to hide. Her body began to move forward before a large hand stopped her. Kazi and her made eye contact, he shook his head.

His hand was shrugged off, "I will do anything to protect my family, no one will stop me from doing that. Let. Me. Go."

"Your father-" Kazi began.

"I'll deal with him when I get home."

With no more words coming from either, Elsa got in her stance again added three more bullets to her revolver- one was emptied a few nights before. They were shooting beer bottles, her accuracy impeccable.

A deep breath and she sprinted to the car.

**Pew. Pew…. Pew… (Makes a finger gun and points it at the computer)**

**What do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

**POV change and also a character is slightly different in this, sorry if you don't like it.**

The loud echo of the shots still rang in my ears even after an hour after they stopped. My nearly twenty three year old self walked calmly through the streets. Any other woman my age or hell, any woman in general would have been running home. Maybe not running because it is improper for a woman to run or do any sort of physical activity besides the occasional dance. Beside that sidetracked fact, loud bangs happen so often I have become accustomed to them. It was a common occurence to have bullets flying through my childhood city of Arens.

I continued to walk but I also recounted the amount of bangs throughout the night. I lost track after eight but I will assume at least twenty, these shootouts can be for hours. I'm sure the town is grateful they won't be going through the night.

But still there was twenty. Twenty people possibly wounded or killed...

Morbid to think about but I worked in a morgue. I see a dead body occasionally seven times in a single workday. I'm the one who cuts them open to see the insides, from that alone, I can figure out the cause of death. Strange study for a lady is what they say, well it's definitely nice to say that instead of other things. A woman can't be a doctor according to some.

It was something I'd wanted to do as a child, perhaps not open dead bodies but it's a start to becoming a surgeon. No one believed that I would actually do it or even try to. My uncle told me that it's impossible for a woman to get a job in a male dominated career .

My mother of all people said things on a similar line, it's not a woman's job. "Anna, a woman's job is to marry a good man, raise the kids, and take care of her husband's needs." For some reason I never understood why I had to marry in the first place, all I did understand and what made logical sense was that if I worked hard for a good job, a surgeon for example, I won't need a wealthy husband. Problem solved!

The only one who seemed to be on board with my idea was my father, Tomas Walker, at this point in time I didn't care if he faked his support while I was in grade school. I just knew that he helped me get schooling and bought me male clothing since the school I wished to attend was only for men. Which is obviously absurd, I have many valid points for the reasons women are just as smart and talented as men, possibly more so. Well,he was my rock to lean on when others let me down, those others being the rest of my own family.

Alright not my whole family, I do have a cousin who supports me but she constantly travels from one place to the next. We rarely see each other in person but our letters are mostly consistent. According to her most recent letter, my dear cousin Emillie, is touring in the America's, enjoying life with her fiance.

I met Emillie's fiance twice so far, she is a very polite and respectful lady. Her name is Dani short for Daniella if I remember correctly. Of course Emillie is having a good time there but she also left to rid of the judging eyes of our so called family. As expected her father hasn't spoken to her since she told him of her engagement, which he was proud of until he realized it was to a woman. If I also told my family about my preferences which are both men and women, I would guess that they would all spontaneously combust at the same time. Emillie could probably have cared less if such tragedy happened to them.

Also to be honest with myself, I never had any relations with a woman before. There is just a feeling inside that makes me curious of the fairer sex.

I see the road that leads home but behind me I hear footsteps. They were off, not taking normal strides, like limping. They stop and the person let out a word in a language I know of but don't know the meaning of it. I also stop and turn around to see nothing. It's possible the person turned a corner but I am grateful there's no longer anyone behind me. Yes, I can hold my own but I am still a woman, I know my limits and facing a man is still threatening.

Not hearing the noises anymore, I continue to walk but paranoia makes me walk with a little urgency. I stop because I hear the shuffling again a thump following it. Like a collapsed body, now I'm intrigued.

Curiosity takes over and I jog over to where I hear the noise originate from.

I peak around a few corners till I see a man lying on the floor, a blood trail behind him and a small puddle of blood forming underneath them. My bag has everything needed to help the male, a scalpel, needle and surgical thread. Other items including forceps and bones saws are also in my bag but those aren't necessary. I think. I swallow, I never worked on a living patient before. The corpses don't make noises as I close the autopsy incisions**,** they simply lay there unmoving, dead.

This person is bleeding out and here I am just staring at them not knowing what to do. I decide to finally take action and quickly walk the last few yards to get to the human. I crouch down and reached in my bag to take gloves out.

They lie supine, on their stomach, so try to shake him to see if he is even still alive. A groan is the response, is it so horrible that I wished his heart stopped? Take the poor man out of his misery. I shake the thought and flip him over.

The man had a red dress shirt, which seems to have been originally white. I quickly unbutton his blouse and see two wounds. Definitely made by bullets. I already have an idea how this man received them. He was breathing shallowly, holding on to dear life, I need to take action now!

"Hello, sir, my name is Anna," my voice comes out shaky, my nervousness showing. This man can die within minutes. My mind is racing counting the things I need to help him properly.

It also doesn't help that he had eyes one of the color gold and the right green. I know these eyes from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it...

"Pardon," he asks groggily, only remotely aware.

I look at him and smile, trying to be reassuring, "I'm going to help you." I go back to organizing my medical instruments and placing them where they would be easily accessible.

The man looks at his torso with minor trouble, sees the wounds and his face pales even more. This guy seems squeamish.

He groans again, "I'm going to die."

Why did I laugh at that? Oh, right. He really might die. "You aren't going to die. Now, I will be disinfecting the area."

"No," the man says as he tries to move away from me but he fails.

"You won't get far, sir. You need medical attention and that's what I'm going to do." I say as I pull him back by his leg so he's in front of me.

He does it again, this time it looks like it hurts more so. I sigh in exasperation, "You _will _die if you don't let me close the would on your leg. How did you get this hurt?"

No response, just another attempt at trying to get away.

"Okay, well as I said I need to close it." I put my hand over his chest before unbuttoning the shirt. Just enough for me to work with. I start to put some alcohol on a cloth to clean the area surrounding the punctures.

"Wait, you're serious about stitching me up?" The fatigue he showed earlier is now gone.

"Um yes that's correct."

Another laugh, "Okay no. I am not having a woman touch me with any sort of medical tools. Did you steal those from your husband?"

I barely touch a spot an inch away from his wound, making him yelp in pain. This is on purpose of course, so I hope he knows my answer now. " I'm in school to become a surgeon."

"A female surgeon. Ha!"

"I also don't have a husband to steal from."

The man huffs and I don't need to see him to know those gorgeous eyes of his are rolling.

I apply the damp cloth, ignoring him, the chemicals from the alcohol makes him hiss, "Hold still. This is from a bullet correct?"

…"yes." I'm sure if he was hesitant to tell me or is starting to show the weariness of the lack of blood in his system.

No need to panic, Anna. "Okay I need to see if there is an exit wound. Can you turn on your side for me please.."

He listens and moves over with a grunt, he makes a sound that reminds me of a child trying to hold back tears. My brows bunch and I sigh, I pray there is an exit wound. I would hate to open his chest and dig through his flesh for lack of better words.

My prayers are unfortunately not answered, I can't let him panick though. It will "Thank Lord. Luckily for you I don't have to do anything else besides stitches. But I will need to look deeper to suture any punctured organs."

The poor man's eyes open wide at my comment. I also believe I should have said that in my own head, I definitely scared the man more than he already is.

"I want this to be quick and easy. I am unsure of your pain tolerance," as I talk, I pull out another bottle of chemicals and a cheese cloth. "So this is for your own good."

He laughs and tries to move away from me again. "No the last thing I want is to die around a woman who says she's a doctor."

"Sir please. I can help you, no I will help you."

"I am not having a woman use stolen medical supplies on me, I'd rather try to survive bleeding out than die due to a female claiming she is a doctor."

I finish soaking the cheese cloth and before he could form any words that can ask me to stop, I quickly place the cloth over his nose and mouth. His eyes widen at first before closing, once I know he is fully unconscious I remove the cloth.

Well at least the chloroform came in handy today, I think as I put the bottle away. This keeps him asleep throughout most of the procedure, which he should be grateful for. His kidney is punctured and the bullet is more than likely embedded inside it.

Oh god, this is so unsanitary but I'm sure he would rather live than be concerned about infection. My tools are all clean and the gause that I'm using is brand new from the package. Its being used quickly though, the internal bleeding he is suffering has been slowly increasing.

now properly repaired and it would have been excruciating to him if he was awake. Once I start the last stitch on his abdomen, I take in the actual appearance of the man. Before I was so concerned with trying to save the man, I didn't look at him. But now he's unconscious, and will wake up within the next fifteen minutes, if I'm correct.

He had auburn hair, definitely charming but has a sharpness around him that creates a uneasy aura around him. Maybe thats just my fluttering heart panicking in the presence of a dying attractive man. Tall, lanky almost, but toned enough for me to define each of his muscles. The man also wears few scars throughout his body, most were on his abdomen and star shaped, as if he had taken more than one bullet before. All look as if they were healed naturally, not taken care of in a doctors presence. I look at my handiwork and know he will definitely be able to tell the difference between the scars in the near future.

A dark black mark also belonged on his chest. A tattoo perhaps? I don't know anyone who has one, they are rare but there are certain people who bear certain tattoos…

Right as I reach to see the markings, he reaches up and grabs my wrist tightly. I gasp and fall on my behind, my wrist throbs as I hold it with my other hand. It was my fault for jerking my hand away fast, but who can blame me? The man scared me, it's only instinct that I have to choose fight or flight.

"Don't touch me," the man says through gritted teeth, from anger or realizing pain, I don't know.

"You're welcome,"I say, getting up, dusting my pants and cleaning the scattered tools, throwing the contaminated cloths and other disposable items by a dumpster.

I finish properly cleaning and bid him a good night. Before I get more than a good few yards away from the unthankful man, I feel a hand on my shoulder. A gentle hand, dirty under the nails but still gentle.

I turn to the man and he continues to keep his hand on my shoulder while his other grips his side where I performed my first living surgery. Congratulations to me.

"I apologize for my lack of manners," he cringes. The hazy effects of the chloroform are fading, leaving him to soon be in pain. I pretend to ignore his comment and pull out a vial and syringe. I was hoping I'd be long gone before he was awake so I didn't need to use the morphine in my bag but I guess not.

"Hold still, this will help the pain soon to come."

He rubs the area where I injected the pain reliever, "Thank you. As I was saying prior, I am never that rude to a gentlewoman."

I'm surprised he gave no snarky comment.

One side of my mouth lifts at the comment and yes I am slightly insulted, "Oh yes, of course. Except when they are doctors, correct?"

I start to walk my way home again but he moves in front of me blocking my path. I look to see if there is a soul around, so I can call bloody murder to get this man away from me. Of course no one is around.

"No! Goodness no!" He pushes his hair back, taming the few locks that have become astray, composing himself. "Can I start over?"

This is flattering to see this man who was dying on the floor moments ago, now asking for my permission to reintroduce himself. So I say yes, he sure is a charmer… okay maybe a little off but I appreciate his manners.

"My name is Hans. You can call me well… Hans." The man turns his head in embarrassment, oh what men do in a woman's presence.

"Hans? Last name?" I wonder. Most men give a full name, request to be called Mister and whatever their last name is. Not this one apparently, he is definitely a needle in a haystack.

Hans gives a charming smile which I return earning a blush on his cheeks. I too felt a warmth on my face and ears.

"Just Hans. May I ask yours?"

"Anna. Anna Walker." I introduce myself and he takes my hand to give a kiss on the back of it. I definitely blushed this time.

He stands straight moving to my side and holding his arm out, welcoming me to walk with him. "Ms. Walker it is. May I escort you home?"

I look to the direction home and down at the floor. What would my parents say if they happen to see me walk with a man? It would spread like a wildfire to each of the family members, gods they would start planning a wedding immediately!

"I will politely decline but thank you for the offer. Have a good night Hans."

The relentless man walks by my side, "I will go with you until we are a road away from your home. It isn't safe for a gorgeous lady like you to walk around this late at night. There are men who hunt for women like you, Ms. Walker."

I laugh. I know that of course, my tools for school can be used for more than medical reasons. I can make anything a weapon to protect myself.

"I can take care of myself well enough Hans." I pause, "How do I know you aren't one of those men?"

He chuckles as we continue to walk, "I would have kept you in the alley if that were the case."

I stop and turn to him. I will say, I'm nervous around him now.

"Oh! Please don't mistake my words for something else! I mean that I have great respect towards women, to be sincere I just want to be in your company." Hans blushes a little at his admittance.

Few words are spoken on the five block walk home, they mostly were Hans thanking me. He also asked what I used to put him to sleep, I refused to answer that. Technically we students aren't allowed to bring potentially dangerous substances outside of the classroom. Why do I have chloroform with me, well it was an accident. I stayed later than usual and when I checked my watch, it was fifteen till eleven. So I quickly packed everything I was using into my bag, it was a coincidence I had it with me. A miracle maybe? I dislike the idea of performing surgery on a very awake patient.

"You can stop here. I will be fine the rest of the way."

Hans smiles, "Are you sure? I can be very inconspicuous."

"Yes I am. I'm no more than twenty yards away, thank you though." It's my turn to feel heat in my cheeks, I like the way he spoke to me. Like an equal.

"It's no problem at all," he looks down and a nearly contagious grin spreads on his face. "I shall see you again soon perhaps?"

"Perhaps, goodnight." I depart with a smile and content but little do I know that I see him sooner than expected.

**I barely got the time I needed to complete this chapter and the next which is why I am double updating. Hope you all enjoy these. I apologize if you are confused in any way, shape or form by my writing. and if you do like/dislike it please let me know or have helpful criticism :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3******

**Sorry for the sloppy chapter and yes Elsa is a wee bit obsessed… not in a bad way I guess. **

I check the chamber in my revolver, four are left after reloading. I fired eight rounds tonight. Only three of those hit marks, the others were on target but not fatal. Definitely one of my worst nights, I should have landed all of those bullets in their bodies. I should have been able to return those bodies to the doorstep of the Krovs, all would have the single initial of the Morozov branded on their cheeks.

Aggressive I know. But they started it.

Also very immature, which is rare for someone as poised as I try to be. Being a Morozov as soon as I was able to fire a gun, made the hate for the Krov in my blood.

It wasn't always this way, we never wanted it to be. Back where my uncle was born and raised, my great-grandfather, Ivan, made the Morozov name one to be intimidating, but not feared. It was all just enough to ensure no one will disrespect him and his family. He made colleagues and friends, trustworthy business partners from all around. LIfe was good, sure there were rumbles and fights with other families that tried to overthrow my great grandfather. They failed of course.

After many years passed, Ivan's connections started to become inconsistent with the trades they exchanged with him. So he sent out spies, they worked undercover for months until they returned with information that was actually useful. Ivan's partners were selling to another mafia, the Krov. In order to keep his family safe and his temper underhand he simply cut all the connections and began new ones. They weren't as well off as the others were but Ivan got what he needed from them.

After Ivan passed away, everyone knew his only son would be the next face of the Morozov. My grandfather Ivan the third, was him and more. He already had my aunt, my uncle and my father, my father being the youngest at twelve. Each were two years apart.

Even though Ivan's passing was a hard tragedy for his son, my grandfather Ivan III.

Then there were three Morozov men, with a _K _on both their cheeks, lying dead on our doorway. That is what it took for my grandfather to finally understand who we were dealing with.

We came here to live in peace, away from them. My great grandfather made us well known back home

My family couldn't handle seeing the poor get taken advantage of due to the Krovs and their harsh, medieval ways. We also didn't particularly enjoy how they were becoming stronger than us, they will never know that though. My uncle attempted to reason with them, a treaty of sorts, to leave the citizens alone and we won't need to take action. We have the firepower that the Krovs lack, we are a real threat to them, but they refused. They continued to treat people with cruelty, taking everything from them, that's the only reason they are so high status. The money they took wasn't earned, they killed families for it, they would do anything for power. Yes we Morozovs have taken from people but it was those who owed us or betrayed our trust. All of what we do to people is nothing compWe have to keep a cold exterior or else we would be the ones to be taken advantage of.

Of course that will never happen. The Morozov family that I am gratefully born into has been the strongest mafia anywhere we've been. There are few who challenge us.

I lock the chamber back in place almost too hard and I earn a glare from my uncle.

"Uncle, I-"

He holds his hand open and I place the weapon in his hand. "When I tell you to do something. You do it. Understand?"

"But-"

"No!" He growls, "You could have been killed tonight." I look down at the floor.

His gaze softens, "Look at you, how are you going to go home like that?"

A subconscious list writes itself in my head.

My shirt is torn on the sleeve, a bullet grazed my arm, I barely even feel it. There is definitely warmth on my face, not due to a blush, I remember a bullet flying through a car window, shattering it. A glass shard must've grazed my cheek, I cringe knowing the pain that comes with treatment. My pants are torn as well, from sliding on the concrete floor. I laugh, I am a mess.

"I've had worse Uncle." I attempt to brush it off.

"I know but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." At this point he sat tiredly in a chair.

"Most likely kill every Krov in sight and all who have been associated with them?" I joke with him in hopes that he will forgive me as long as I show I'm okay.

He laughs at that, "You're right about that. Let's go check on our brother, Olav took a few hits."

Olav joined us after my uncle saved him from the Krovs, they killed his family but the man has a personality like no other. "How many of the nurses is he trying to swoon with his story?"

"Not enough in his book."

We both chuckle and open the door to the infirmary, where Olav lays on a table being treated by the family doctor, surrounded by four female nurses.

"And I jumped in front of Elsa in order to save-" Olav sees me leaning against the wall with a smug look. "Her uh uh...life. He he." My dear friend turns red from embarrassment, I'm sure he didn't expect me to walk in on his extraordinary tale. The poor thing.

"If this man wasn't there for me, I would be the one on the table not him." I go with his story but he gets a scared look on his face, hidden from his admirers. I stand next to him and pat his stomach where bandages are taped. He bites his lip in order not to let out a whine. "I never thanked you for being so valiant." A few more pats causing him pain and I leaving him with the shocked nurses. He will be the one thanking me later, so I give a wink before I exit.

My uncle waves at me from the table outside the makeshift infirmary and it's not a nice wave. It's full of mischief, it can actually go both ways.

"Have fun, my niece." Kazi says as he walks away.

"Wait, Uncle. I'll go-"

Before I know it I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me back into the nursing station and a familiar voice scolding me. "Not so fast, Elsa."

I'm put on a chair and I try to avoid eye contact with Olav a few beds down from me and whose eyes I can feel mocking me for being caught. I never liked the hospital, I know that I'm not in one but I hate being treated. Makes me feel weak, which is the last thing I am or ever will be.

"I can do this at home, Rose. You know this." I murmur at the woman in front of me, she smiles with a single hand on her hip. "Its not even as bad as it looks."

Rose shakes her head and reaches towards my sleeve, beginning to work on making me somewhat presentable. My uncle had a point, there is no way I can go home looking like this.

"You'll say that even if you're bleeding out on this floor…. But you have to admit," Insatiable. She moves in closer and rests her hand on my thigh. "You like me taking care of you."

My hand moves to her hip and brings her closer so her waist is in between my legs. I do enjoy the care Rose gives me. The same goes for her. It's a game we have played since we first met, we aren't in any sort of relations outside of the bedroom besides friends. We tried but it just didn't work, we like to be free not bound by what people call love. Or maybe it's just not in our favor.

My lips brush hers and I mumble, "I do. So hurry up and fix me. You are taunting me and working me up."

"Keep it in the bedroom, Elsa! Good God, it's gross." Shouts Olav who is now alone.

I laugh and bring Rose even closer, making her gasp and my friend groan. "I can't help that my healer is so irresistible. Admit it, you were nearly over the edge with those other women fawning over you. I don't judge."

Rose shoves me away and shakily does her nursing.

Olav speaks again disrupting the silence that is greatly appreciated. "You know, as poor as an argumentative person you are… Elsa you can become a lawyer. Just go to school and maybe you can do something with your life other than this."

"I'm a born Morozov. My own path is to protect my family and what is rightfully ours. In conclusion, get rid of Krov scum." On some occasions, a faint accent that my Uncle possesses and that my father hides, rolls off my tongue. I wish I could fake the Morozov slang but it doesn't sound natural.

I Forget about the accent and snort at one of Olavs remarks, "Like a woman can get into college. I can have the best statistics in the country,, better than a man, but I will be refused by each and every university."

"You got a point… sorry." Olav has always been sympathetic, no that's not the right word for him. He is just an all in all, good person. If anyone shouldn't have this life, it would be him. But without him we wouldn't know the news around town such as… "Elsa, a party in a couple weeks. They're Danish I believe, the Broskards. Oh, do they know how to host a party! Are you coming with? I know you will snatch the opportunity to show off your girlfriend here"

"True my friend. Rose would you be my date?" I ask now that she's finally finished. My cheeks still sting from the antiseptics she uses. Hopefully these marks will be gone by the time the party comes.

**Hiiiii. So yes the story will be switching POVs throughout it, I apologize for any confusion if there was any and incorrect usage of grammar. Your opinion means a lot to me, it means that your reading and reading it enough to either compliment it or criticize it lol anyways I will try to update consistantly from this point on, but depends on the way the wind blows. Welp, have a good day/evening**


End file.
